The Adventures of Sonic: Across Robotropolis!
by Devo
Summary: A Sonic parody of Buckaroo Banzai.


Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles, Shadow, Dr. Robotnik, Amy Rose, and Rouge the Bat are copyrighted by Sega A parody of "The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai: Across the 8th Dimension!"  
which is copyrighted by Sherwood Productions, Inc.  
  
Prologue  
  
*Home Movie Sequence*  
(Knuckles as Voice-Over): "At the early age of five, Sonic the Hedgehog makes a movie about his own two little feet. Already a hedgehog bent for speed, everyone knew that one day, Sonic would make for greatness and become a hero. Sonic is seen here going to his parents as his uncle takes the camera from the nervous kid. His parents are trying to find a way to exceed the speed of light, which of course is impossible. Nothing is faster than the speed of light. But before they could test if that was true or not, they were blown to smithereens right before Sonic's eyes. A thorough search of the remains of the test car showed signs of a small incendiary device, planted there by none other than the infamous Dr. Robotnik.  
*End Home Movie Sequence*  
  
The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog:  
Across Robotropolis!  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog lay down on his beach chair. He was enjoying the sun and the weekend quite much. Then Tails came running out with a tube and jumped into the water, splashing Sonic a little. Sonic ignored it and let Tails play for awhile.  
"Hey Sonic, come in and play!" shouted Tails delightfully.  
"Nah thanks, Tails." said Sonic.  
"Ah, come on, Sonic!" said Tails, "The water is just right!"  
"Maybe later, Tails," said Sonic, "Right now, I'm just a little too comfortable."  
Tails moaned unhappily, but Sonic ignored him. Sonic was also thinking about that day when his parents were killed. He still had some vengeance for Dr. Robotnik, but he could never find a chance to carry it out. Just then, Knuckles came up from Sonic's house.  
"Hey Sonic, I think you should come and see this." Knuckles said. Tails continued to play as Sonic went inside with Knuckles.  
Inside, Knuckles passed Sonic a package. Sonic opened the package and a small robot bird came out.  
"Ah Sonic," said the bird in the prerecording made by Dr. Robotnik, "Just here to warn you that I now have both Rouge the Bat and Shadow working for me. So you should perhaps get ready for an attack anytime soon. Oh, and this bird will self-destruct—now."  
Sonic and Knuckles dived to the ground as the bird exploded. Tails came rushing in and helped Sonic to his feet, then helped out Knuckles.  
"What now, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.  
"What now?" Sonic mimicked, "We strike Dr. Robotnik before he strikes us!"  
  
Rouge flew from the window of Sonic's house. She flew all the way to Shadow, who was taking his time preparing before he struck against the trio. Rouge informed Shadow of the trio's early departure to try to sneak attack Dr. Robotnik. Shadow then decided to attack the trio when they approached his area. Setting up an ambush with Rouge on the right side and himself on the left, they waited patiently in a small forest. They had not long to wait, for Sonic was already coming, with Tails and Knuckles using the Tornado. Shadow came out and tripped Sonic. Sonic rolled for a little bit before stopping and facing Shadow. Rouge then jumped behind Sonic and kicked Sonic in the head. Sonic took the kick to propel himself towards Shadow. Sonic rammed into Shadow, just as Rouge picked Sonic up and threw him to the ground. Sonic landed on his feet and managed to escape Shadow's Chaos Ball.  
Tails noticed that Sonic was in trouble, so he brought the Tornado down. He had Knuckles throw down a ladder as he shot at Rouge and Shadow with the machine gun. Sonic quickly got onto the ladder and they flew away. Shadow squinted the hell out of them...  
"Rouge, is she ready?" said Shadow, referring to the biplane given to him by Dr. Robotnik.  
"Ready as she'll ever be." said Rouge.  
"Then get to her quick. We got a plane to catch." Shadow said.  
  
The Tornado landed just about a football field away from Dr. Robotnik's fortress in Robotropolis. The trio looked over to the fortress. They were caught off-guard when a machine gun fired at them. Shadow's biplane (which Shadow called "Hurricane") flew past them. The trio had gotten out unscathed, but the Hurricane was turning around. Rouge, however, had jumped down and landed behind Knuckles. Before Knuckles could turn around, Rouge kicked him in the back of the head. Rouge ran over to Sonic, who had then went into a Blue Tornado, whisking Rouge into the air and sending her a few yards away.  
"You guys go!" said Knuckles, "I'll take care of Rouge here."  
Just then, the Hurricane was starting to fire again. Sonic grabbed Tails, and ran as fast as he could (which is pretty darn fast, as we all know) to Robotnik's fortress. Shadow directed the Hurricane to follow after Sonic and Tails, leaving Rouge to deal with Knuckles. They stood there, challenging the other to move first. They then both charged at the same time.  
  
Sonic and Tails got inside and bolted the door behind them. They didn't know how long it would hold Shadow, so they started to act as fast as they could. Turning to find a way further in, they were surprised to see a lost Amy Rose. Amy ran up to them.  
"Sonic!" she said as she jumped into Sonic's arms, "I am so sorry!"  
"What for, Amy?" Sonic asked.  
"I overheard you and Knuckles with that bird of Robotnik's," said Amy, "And I decided to sneak into Robotnik's fortress to find a weakness and help you. I just ended up getting lost and didn't find out anything."  
"As long as you are alright, Amy." said Sonic. Tails rolled his eyes.  
"Look, Shadow could pop in at any moment!" Tails said, and just then, Shadow popped in.  
  
Knuckles threw a hard right, but Rouge ducked down from the strike and punched Knuckles hard in his side. Knuckles elbowed Rouge's head, and the two jumped away from each other. They came at each other, traded one blow each, and then jumped back again.  
  
Dr. Robotnik watched the battle of Knuckles and Rogue on one screen whilst, and at the same time, he watched Shadow confront with Sonic, Tails, and Amy. Robotnik liked the Sonic screen more, and for two reasons. One: the battle between Knuckles and Rouge was boring him, and two: Sonic was more of a nuisance for Robotnik. Leaning forward in his chair, Robotnik had a finger ready to push the button that would let out a horde of robots if the meeting between Shadow, Sonic, and the rest didn't go to his liking.  
  
Shadow and Sonic slowly approached each other. Tails and Amy stayed back ready to act if need be. There was a brief silence...  
"I am sure we can resolve this like mature and sophisticated hedgehogs, Sonic." said Shadow. Sonic was a little surprised.  
"Yeah, and what makes me sure this isn't some kind of trap, Shadow?" Sonic asked.  
"Nothing that I can say will make you not think this is a trap," said Shadow, "But if it makes you feel better: Robotnik cannot hear us. He can only see us."  
  
At this point, Robotnik was hitting the screen, trying to get the sound in. He was pulling plugs, inserting others, flipping switches, and everything else to get the sound back. He soon gave up and relied on what he could see for now.  
  
"Well, I'll hear what you have to say, at the very least." said Sonic.  
"Good choice, Sonic," said Shadow, "As you should know, Robotnik is waiting deeper within this fortress of his. If we can agree on a compromise, I might help you, for the time being, and kill Dr. Robotnik."  
"And if I say no?" Sonic asked.  
"Then doubtless we shall fight to death right now. The choice is yours, Sonic. Either accept my help, or die in my hands." Shadow said. After a long pause, Shadow shot a black globe at Amy. It consumed her and Amy disappeared with the black globe.  
"Amy!" Sonic shouted.  
"She is alright, for the time being," Shadow said, "That is, if you agree to an unconditional surrender to me, not Robotnik."  
"Alright, what are your conditions for an alliance?" said Sonic.  
"Quite simple," said Shadow, "We team up to kill Robotnik, and at the end you can have Amy back."  
"Sonic, it seems a bit too simple to me." said Tails.  
"Not all compromises have to be complicated or long," Shadow said, "But there is a catch."  
"And what would that be?" Sonic asked.  
"We need to stage a fight. Robotnik is watching; he just cannot hear us." said Shadow. Sonic smiled.  
  
Knuckles finally connected with a right hook, sending Rouge to the ground. Rouge flipped back up and took the air, using her advantage of having wings. She got a call from Shadow on her nanocommunications, so she floated in the air for a while.  
"Yeah, what do you want, Shadow?... Ah come now, I was just beginning to have some fun... Alright. But Knuckles seems to be too mad to talk to right now... Hey, if you want to try your luck, why don't you come here?... Jeez, hun, you don't have much of a fun side, do you?... Well, I'll try to talk him down. Rouge out."  
Rouge looked down and then shouted to Knuckles that they were now allies.  
  
Knuckles and Rouge came into the mansion. Knuckles approached Sonic, who appeared quite beaten up.  
"How can you alley yourself and us to these fiends?" Knuckles asked.  
"They have captured Amy." Sonic said.  
"Is Tails in agreement?" Knuckles asked, turning to Tails.  
"No, I am not," said Tails, "But then again, I got no other strategy to fall on."  
"Well, mark my words, Sonic," Knuckles said, "Shadow and or Rouge will betray us before the day is done."  
"Look, you two go with Shadow and Rouge. I'm going to sneak away and look for Amy." said Sonic, and then dashed away in a flash.  
"Sonic going for Amy?" Shadow said correctly, "We'll let him, but you two must follow me. Rouge, you protect the rear. Make sure they don't try to sneak off as well."  
  
Dr. Robotnik was starting to get a little suspicious. Right in the middle of the fight with Shadow, Sonic, and Tails, his screen went blank. Around this moment, the screen became active once more, but there was nothing there. He pushed a few buttons until he came across Sonic, who was jumping from wall to wall down a corridor. He tried to follow Sonic, but it proved futile. Losing Sonic not long after, Robotnik tried to find Shadow or Rouge.  
  
Sonic found Amy in a small cage, quite beaten up. She looked over to Sonic in a half-daze.  
"Sonic..." she said weakly. Sonic cut the lock with a furious spin, and then helped Amy out. He then ran down the corridor with Amy flying and holding on behind him. He stopped abruptly in front of a horde of robot minions of Robotnik. Amy was too weak to fight and Sonic was too much in a hurry to bother. So he sped past them, sometimes having them crash into each other. He turned his head to see if any of the robots were following him, and he ran into Shadow. Shadow got up furiously, but calmed down after a good shout. They then all gasped and looked upwards as a familiar laugh resounded off the walls from above.  
"Ah, I see Shadow and Rouge have rebelled against me," said Robotnik, "Should have foreseen that. Well, let's see if even Shadow or Rouge can help you know, Sonic!"  
A huge robot suddenly busted into the room. It seemed to be half T- Rex and half robot. And it was angry and hungry. Not a good combination for our heroes.  
  
Shadow fired a Chaos Ball at the robot rex and nothing happened.  
"Oh yes, I forgot," said Robotnik, "It is resistant to any chaos power. It can only be hurt if you face it face-to-face. Now you must excuse me. I got plans to make for a certain city called Knothole." Robotnik took off in a small airplane, leaving our heroes with the robot rex. The room shook from the robot rex's roar. Rouge took to the sky, and Shadow also took the initiative by charging at the robot rex. Sonic wasn't going to be out-shown that easily and also charged at the robot rex with Knuckles close behind, Tails guarded Amy as they hid.  
Shadow powered up his fist in a Chaos sphere and struck the robot rex right center on its chest. Since the robot rex was resistant to Chaos power, the Chaos boost reall7y didn't do anything, and it was like a regular punch. The robot rex swiped at Shadow, leaving his right flank wide open for Sonic.  
Sonic went into a violent spin and tore into the robot rex. He didn't reappear for a long time. When Knuckles uppercut the robot rex, Sonic busted out from the robot rex's head. The robot rex let out a load roar before it fell to the ground.  
Stopping to catch their breath, Sonic told Tails to take Amy back to Knothole as he (Sonic) went farther into Robotnik's fortress to get back his revenge. Without another word, Sonic ran deeper into the fortress.  
  
Dr. Robotnik was trying to patch up a new plan and make a new robot, better than his robot rex. He turned around to meet Sonic's fist. Sonic beat Robotnik up more, letting his anger control him.  
"Sonic wait!" Robotnik said, "If you kill me, you won't learn of the true killer of your parents!"  
Sonic hesitated.  
"What are you saying, Robotnik?" Sonic demanded.  
"True, I planted the incendiary device there, but I did not make the device or come up with the plan!" Robotnik said.  
"Speak up and tell me already!"  
"They are known as the Insidious Trio. That's all I know." Robotnik said. Sonic thought about it for awhile... and then he pushed Robotnik into a machine, closed the door, and pressed a random button. The machine burned Robotnik alive.  
Sonic watched it for awhile, and then he went back to Knothole City. His first mission was complete. He now had a new mission. To destroy this Insidious Trio.  
But that, dear reader, is a tale for another time.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
